The Unexpected Conqueror
by HazedMemory
Summary: Naruto... a name that is scarcely mentioned. He is barely 18, yet many fear him. He was the Lord of The North, that is until an accident so terrible happened. This is his story, and how he became the conqueror. (Most likely Naruto x Daenerys)
1. Chapter 1

_**Game Of Thrones x Naruto**_

 _ **Pairings undecided.**_

(Summary)

Naruto... a name that is scarcely mentioned. He is barely 18, yet many fear him. He was the Lord of The North, that is until an accident so terrible happened. This is his story, and how he became the conqueror.

 _ **The Unexpected Conqueror**_

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **(This is my first story, and I'm always open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. I don't own Game of Thrones, or Naruto. I only own my plot, and any OC I happen to create. Expect many characters to be OOC mainly Naruto, since he has a different upbringing.)**

 **(Author's notes)**

" _Thinking"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A cry split the night of Winterfell as a newborn babe was brought into the world. The babe had a tuft of auburn, and dark brown hair. He had astonishing light blue eyes, that looked like a shard of ice. He was the firstborn of the Stark and Tully union.

"Ned.. what are we naming him?" Whispered Catelyn. " His name shall be Naruto, maelstrom in the olden language." Answered Eddard. "A strong name.." "For a strong child" finished Ned. " Are you going to train him Ned?" "Yes, he is to become my heir, is he not?" "Yes bu-" "He must be strong to be able to lead the North". Interrupted Ned. "Fine.."

 _ **Timeskip ~ 5 years**_

 _ **Winterfell**_

Maester Luwin was informing Eddard Stark of his child's progress. "Young Naruto is a fanatic for knowledge of any kind. He has shown that he is cunning, and as sly as a fox. He is a very intellectual person, for only being five, and he acts thrice of his age. He is normally very serious unless it involves his training". The Maester responded.

"Haha... I've heard of his excitement for training!" Chuckled Ned "Has he shown any interest in a particular style of fighting?"

"Uh.. yes he has bothered me about any books, or scrolls on swordplay, and has been studying them intensively. He also has a knack for archery". Said the Maester.

"Archery you say? Is his skill proficient enough to start personal training?" Questioned Eddard. "Ah, yes. He is more than ready to start his training with you Lord Stark". "Tell him to prepare for training tomorrow. By the end of this training I want him to have a physical prowess unmatched, and mental abilities unrivaled". Stated Eddard.

"Very well Lord Stark I shall inform him of his training, and the expectations, of him." Promised the Maester.

Naruto was in his room looking over his book on the basics of swordplay for the thousandth time, when someone knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in….Ah! Maester Luwin!" Naruto said exitedly. "Hello Lord Naruto" Chuckled the Maester as he examined the normally stoic child. "Sooo~, Naruto drawled out, what did Father say?"

"He has decided to start your training tomorrow". Responded the Maester. "YES! FINALLY!" Cheered the exuberant child as he jumped around the room.

"He expects you to be prepared Lord Naruto." The Maester responded. "Tell him I won't let him down!". "Very well Lord Naruto". Agreed the Maester as he walked off.

In preparation of tomorrow Naruto did his nightly ritual of practicing the stances of the sword style he is currently learning. He left his room and headed for the training room.

' _This style has infinite potential... I just need to tap into that reservoir of limitless possibilities.'_ He thought in conviction.

The style was called the " **Dancing Wolf"** , it requires being able to parry, or dodge a strike seemingly dancing around the swing, while also being able to achieve a debilitating blow on the outstretched foe.

He found it forgotten in the ancient tomes of the library. It was rumored that only Bran the Builder was able to master this style. They said that a master couldn't be beat unless you were faster than them.

" I'm going to master this style…" He said in conviction as he stared at the ancient tome. After practicing the last few stances, he packed up his items and left for his room.

After waiting for a few minutes, he attempted to go to sleep excited for the training tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **The Next Day**

 **Winterfell**

 **Training Room**

We see Ned across his son, both with a wooden sword in their hands.

"Naruto, you must be relaxed! If you want to ever master that style you first need to learn the basics." Said Ned as he corrected Naruto.

"W-w-hat? How did yo-" "I know many things son, and while i'm no master I like to think I know the beginnings of the style." He said as he smiled. "Alright just let me go through the stances." Responded Naruto.

"Ahh that is where you are wrong." Grinned Ned " You will learn best through sparring". Ned lunged at Naruto swiftly, his wooden sword cutting the very air itself as it hovered over Naruto as it got ever closer.

Naruto was surprised at how quick his father lunged at him. He brought his sword up in a desperate move to block the attack.

'If I allow his sword to slide off mine at an angle I might be able to get behind him.' Naruto thought. Quickly following through with his hastily made plan.1

Ned not being a novice in swordplay easily saw through his plan, but decided to go with it to see how his son followed up with this tactic.

The swords connected with a shattering hit. Naruto angled his sword towards the ground sliding his father's sword towards the ground.

As soon as the sword started it's descent, he pulled his sword back, and rushed towards his father's exposed side.

' I'm very surprised at how intelligent he is for being only five. He is able to come up with plans far exceeding the expectations of a five year old.' Ned chuckled to himself.

Naruto was physically training since he was four, and it could be seen with how he was moving.

No untrained five year old could ever hope to achieve his strength and speed. While Naruto was fast for his age, he was moving in slow motion for Ned.

As Naruto was nearing his father, he started to swing his sword through the air aiming for his father's seemingly unprotected side.

Ned, seeing Naruto's strike prepared to block and knock his son's sword out of his hands. Naruto not understanding his impending doom lashed out with his sword totally, and completely caught off guard when his father blocked his strike.

Ned quickly blocked his son's sword, and knocked his own sword against his son's knuckles so he would let go. Naruto still stunned didn't notice until a flaring pain appeared on his knuckles.

Now while he didn't let go which is admirable, he loosened his grip enough that a sweeping motion from his father knocked his sword out out of his hands.

"Is this the best you could do?" Taunted Ned "How are you going to protect your baby brother if you can't land a hit on me?" "B-b-aby brother?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes baby brother. You are going to be an older brother Naruto." Ned said seriously. 'How can I protect my little brother if i'm this weak?' Thought Naruto, 'I need to be strong... strong enough to protect my family!' He thought with conviction.

After Naruto learned of his new title, Older Brother, He started training with his father. He was determined to keep his family SAFE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Unexpected Conqueror**_

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **(Hey guys, thanks for all the support recently, it really inspired me to get out of this rough patch I was in. My aunt just died, and my grades were slipping. Remember constructive criticism is always appreciated. If any of you have an idea that you want me to incorporate into my story just P.M me, and i'll see what I can do.}**

 **(Author's Notes)**

' _Thinking'_

 _X_

 _Time skip- 17 years_

 _Winterfell_

' _It's been a long few years'_ Naruto thought grimly as he mulled over the news he had just recently learned.

The King, and his family were coming to winterfell. ' _The King is most likely coming to inform father of the Hand's untimely death'_ Naruto guessed.

As Naruto left his room he saw the whole castle in a frenzy to prepare for the King's arrival.

Walking past the kitchen he saw a small silhouette of a person sneaking away from the kitchen. "Arya…" Naruto said as the silhouette froze.

"What did you do?" Naruto sternly questioned. "Uhh, nothing" She said quickly as she started to try and run off.

"Arya do you want to go down and watch Robb and Jon spar?" Naruto said before she could go off, and cause trouble. "Really? You're not going to go and tell the Septa where I'm at?" She questioned dubiously.

"Not if you come with me to watch the spars". Naruto said smirking. Ignoring the part where he blackmailed her she instantly agreed.

"Do you think they would mind if I joined in?" She asked hopefully. "I'm sorry but you can't-" "What? Why!" Arya interrupted. "You can't because you're not strong enough to go against Robb or Jon" He said, annoyed she interrupted him.

"You don't know that!" Arya said angrily. "If you don't believe me, then come down and watch". Naruto taunted. "Fine", she huffed, "but I know I would beat them both"

As they were going to the training grounds Arya spoke up. "Naruto… Do you think you can train me?" She asked. "Me? No, but I know someone who can"(1). "Really!?" "Yes, now let's head to the training grounds."Naruto said.

When they got to the training grounds they see Robb and Jon sparring with Theon Greyjoy, their father's ward, watching.

Robb had gone for an overhead swing, but Jon kicked him back after blocking the swing. Jon, after disorienting Robb, had lunged forward attempting to jab Robb in the gut with his dulled steel blade. Robb seeing this, had parried Jon's attack, and swung at his chest.

Jon attempted to bring up his sword in time, but seeing as he couldn't, got a nasty blow to the chest. "Ow.. Damn.. That hurts". Groaned out Jon, rubbing his chest, not seeing Robb take this as a chance to end the match.

He slashed for Jon's sword arm, and knocked his sword out of his hands. Jon's sword fell down with a thud, and Robb put his dulled blade to Jon's throat. "Give up Jon, I win". Robb said. "Gods Robb…" Jon groaned as he sat down nursing his arm, "Fine you win this time". "And the Bastard loses again", Chuckled Theon, "This makes it what? The fifth time?"

"Fuck you Theon" said Jon as he stood up. "Go to hell you Bastard" Theon said with a sneer. "You're weak Bastard" Theon remarked

"Both of you stop it" Robb Said as he walked over to the group. "Fine.." Theon sighed he started to walk away.

" I was going to kick his ass Robb, there was no need to step in." Jon complained "Ehh? You want a fight Bastard? I'll fight ya!" Theon growled. He grabbed his blade, and stood across from Jon. Both Jon and Theon charged at each other.

Theon met Jon with an overhead swing. Both blades clanged off each other leaving a ringing noise in the air. Jon swung his blade aiming for Theon's neck.

Theon blocked his swing, and returned the favor with a jab towards the ribs. Jon dodged the blow, which left Theon overextended. Jon had swung his sword towards Theon's exposed side, and with a resounding thud the sword connected. Theon whirled around and delivered a vicious punch to Jon's face. Their swords forgotten they resulted to using their fists.

As Jon and Theon clashed, Robb had seen Naruto lounging about watching them make a fool of themselves. Arya having left claiming she was late for something.

"Hey Naruto" Said a grinning Robb as they both watched the boy's fistfight. "Is this what you and Jon do all the time?" Inquired naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"No.. only when they're both around each other " Chuckled Robb.

"Robb.. did Jon ever mention taking the black?" "Yeah a few times actually. He said he would go back to the wall with Benjen. Responded Robb. "You need to tell him to hold off on that for a while", Naruto said seriously, "I have a feeling he would be better off here." "I can do that, but you have to spar against me again!" Robb challenged. "Sure sure, later right now I have to go inform Father of our food storages."

As Naruto was walking back to his father he thought of the state the North was in. You see after the North joined the Targaryens they were rewarded in gold dragons as a peace treaty.

The North didn't waste the chance, and expanded upon their income, growing more and more independent from the Crown -well income wise-.

The North had its population boom, and they are now able to support their self. Mines of gold, iron, silver, and other metals were found. The North has it's own economy separate of the Crown.

With the population boom, and an increase of wealth, the North's normally hardy soldiers, now had equipment that far surpassed many lords, and had men that were equal to five of any rivaling nation.

Extensive training combined with the intense weather conditions create soldiers of amazing calibre. With a host of over one hundred thousand, and it perpetually rising as time goes on the North is a super power.

The Stark lords realizing that a naval fleet is key, began requesting the many towns, and Cities begin building. With major cities having a maximum of eighty ships, and towns allowed forty.

The Naval power of the North in general is continuously growing, and as it goes the North could separate from Westeros without fear of defeat.

With the rebuilding of Moat Cailin the southron lords had lost all hope of ever defeating the North by invasion. The only thing tying the North with South is that the Lord Stark has ties with the Crown.

Currently the heir of the North has none of these ties. With the boom of the population the North needed more farms to support their people.

Trades with Essos, and the building of many farms led the North in a sort of Golden age. The population boost also helped out the Night's watch as a position on the watch become more of a prestigious position more people have joined.

Their numbers growing to ten thousand. All of the ruins of the castles were ordered to be repaired. The wall being outfitted with more, and more dangerous equipment. When the wildlings flocked to the wall asking to join them, the Northern Lords accepted adding many to their already impressive ranks.

Naruto grinned in anticipation as he neared the lord's hall. His father wanting the report on the food storage he documented earlier that day.

With his father reading the documents solemnly Naruto attempted conversation. "Father… I'm sorry for your loss. He sounded like a great man, and while you mourn the King will ask you to be his Hand.

Lord Stark looked up slightly startled by the fact. "He must know I'm going to deny his offer correct? There is too much to be done concerning the North." Ned said as he gazed down at the document.

"Apparently not" Naruto quipped. With the knowledge of the impending royal caravan Ned's nerves were frayed.

"The feast is ready, and the preparations have been all made." Naruto states. "Good I can hardly wait for their arrival." said Ned as sarcasm leaked through his tone.

"Di- did you just use sarcasm?" said Naruto. Ned sighed as he turned around and requested that his son leave. ' _How am I going to handle this?' thought Ned._


End file.
